Magical Confessions
by elLOCObanana
Summary: What happends when Wizards of Waverly Place, High School Musical, and Return to Halloweentown characters all meet up and share their secrets? Read to find out.


It was a boring day in homeroom, as usual

It was a boring day in homeroom, as usual.

When my old friend Alex from New York stepped in with another girl I have never met.

She has brown hair and light blue eyes (she looked a little familiar).

All of the other people in the room looked confused, but Ryan had his eyes wide and his mouth hung open.

It was like he knew the mystery girl because he was starring right at her. "Hey Gabby!" she said to me before clapping her hands and whistling to get my fellow classmates attention (which she never will).

The girl next to her then snapped her fingers and her voice became loud. And I mean loud like she was speaking into a microphone, it caused the whole room to shake. "ATTTTEENNTTIIOONN" she said.

"Hello everyone, hey Ryan or should I say Ethan Calaway, we have a little announcement" she said back into her normal voice.

Ryan looked a little flabbergasted. "We have direct orders from the witches' council to tell you this" Alex said.

Then it hit me they were going to tell everyone that she was a witch and I am 1/12 a witch because I have the powers I used to save basically the world, and the girl next to her is the granddaughter of Splendora Agitha Crownwell (aggie or short). And did I forget to mention that there was another realm? "You all might be wondering what the witches council is, am I right?" Alex said. "Well it is a bunch of people who are leaders of the other realm. The other realm is a magical place called Halloween Town."

Everyone except me and Ryan looked at her like a psycho. "Don't believe me? Ask Ryan/Ethan."

Ryan stood up. "What these girls are trying to say it that all of you have heard about witches and wizards, dragons and trolls, right? Well what I am trying to say is that it is all true. There is there is this portal that Marney and her family opened. It connects this world to ours. It is controlled and powered by magic that is also real. But the thing is that my real father." He said. "Wait let me just tell you that I was switched at birth and told about two years ago I was a warlock." He said then paused "Anyways I don't have my powers because my father was kind of a bad guy. He tried to take all of the Crownwell witches power." He told everyone. "So they locked him up a mirror which is called a witches glass.

The council also took away his powers which took away mine and my real family's magic also." He said.

Everyone and I mean everyone stood there mouths opened. Everyone knew since he stepped out of his sister's shadow recently he never lied about anything unless it was important.

Then I realized this is it I stood up and was about to say something when Alex said "Hey everyone I'm a wizard!" "Umm everyone I have a little announcement of my own. You see like Ryan or Ethan?" I don't know what to call him "I have a secret too. The truth is I grew up in hiding. On an island called Tracy Island and that is where the thunderbirds live. You see I am a former member of them. Them we captured my evil uncle who was after me and sent him to jail in the other realm so my real mother came and found me and took me under her care. I was about 14 at the time and she was living in the other realm but I was able to convince her to move here" I said. Then I took a big breath and continued, "the powers I have are not like the other witches or warlocks because I am on 1/12 witch. I only have a certain power that isn't really powerful. It kind of weakens me as I use it. Weird right?" I said trying to make the situation less awkward. After about five minutes of pure silence Chad started laughing, and so did everyone else even Ms. Darbus. "QUIET!! This is not a joke!" Screamed Alex, "If it was could I do this? From your nose to your toes an elephant nose grows." And with that spell she turned Chad's nose into an elephant's truck. Once he noticed the new nose he had he started screaming like a little girl and tried to pull the nose off, while I was laughing hysterically. "See I told ya so!!"

I managed to say while still laughing along with the rest of my classmates while Chad was still trying to get the nose off (which was never going to happen). "Come on Alex change her back. The poor guy doesn't deserve it." I said. "Man I was really enjoying his attempts to get his real nose back." "I'll do it" said Marney as she snapped her fingers. And Chad's nose was back to normal. All of a sudden the TV turned on and it was the news channel.

"_Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen. We have breaking news the magical world had decided to come out of hiding today and are sending students from wiz Tec and collages from the other realm to schools to show students how they are not monsters but can be your best friends. After years ago a young girl named Marney piper was able to show her town that these creatures are nothing to be afraid of and they are just like us. She achieved this by having a few high school magical creatures dress up like humans and become their friends then showed them who they really are. We will have further coverage on this world altering discovering."_

The anchor said then the TV switched off. After that day all magical beings and creatures walked along the streets of the world welcomed by the humans of the world. As for Gabriella and her friends things were better than ever.

Her friends thought she is a great person for admitting her powers in the spur of the moment. They lived happily ever after.

**I know if was horrible but I thought of it and decided to type it up so there you go!**

**Thanks!!**


End file.
